


Origins

by angeltheatre, Lcky, LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom, StupidPotato159, ValentineAro



Series: ArSonic AU [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Broken Bones, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeltheatre/pseuds/angeltheatre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lcky/pseuds/Lcky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom/pseuds/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidPotato159/pseuds/StupidPotato159, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValentineAro/pseuds/ValentineAro
Summary: The prologue: how did Sonic leave Knothole and how did he end up working with Eggman?
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: ArSonic AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803721
Comments: 11
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

Sonic pushed passed pain as he had been for several hours, head light from the loss of blood. His legs were unstable and his ears sounded stuffed. His vision swam and he couldn’t focus on where Tails was leading him. He sat before he was aware of it and a water bottle was shoved in his hands. 

“Thanks.” He murmured. He opened the bottle with shaking hands and more effort than usual. He felt hands on his side where his injury was but didn’t pay much attention to them until he realized his brother was talking.

“...you’ll have to rest -- and I mean really rest! -- for a few days at the very least, so these stitches don’t rip.” Tails sighed, looking up at Sonic with a tired smile. “Well, it was a good thing you escaped when you did, Sonic. Otherwise, Sally…”

Sonic knew what he was going to say. “...could’ve died.” Yeah, Sonic knew it. He knew that Tails was right, too. 

About three or four days ago, the Freedom Fighters had received word that the Dark Legion had made some sort of moves on Angel Island, scouts being sighted uncomfortably close to the Master Emerald. He’d been called to seat up some sort of barrier between the Legion and the Emerald, only to find that Knuckles had already been forced away from the gem. They’d used the chaos energy to fuel their weapons and captured Sonic. He wasn’t exactly sure what happened between his capture and his rescue, but the fight outside of the cavernous lair was huge, to say the least. 

Sally had a broken arm by the time Tails had guided him out of the rocky interior of the island and Knuckles had Legionnaires pulling at his arms, trying to subdue him. Bunnie and Antoine seemed fine, but they were cut off from the others. Sonic couldn’t see Rotor, but he’d find out later that the walrus was fine. Lien-Da took aim at Sally and that’s when Sonic rushed forward, spin attacking the echidna woman away from the princess. Sonic would be the first to admit that he wasn’t on his A-game. A couple of days without food or water will do that to someone with a super-fast metabolism. He was struck in the head, making stars dance behind his eyes and shot, the injury Tails was currently treating. Sonic actually had to take a knee, an event that was none-too-common.

Even with a broken bone, Sally took out Lien-Da quickly when Sonic fell, the Dark Legion falling back with their master not long after that. Which lead Sonic to where he was now, sitting across from Sally as Tails moved to treat her injury and Rotor piloting their escape shuttle. Knuckles sat down next to him and Sonic tried to focus on what the other was saying but found himself drifting in and out of consciousness. Knuckles seemed to be talking the entire time, so maybe that was actually to lull the hedgehog into rest? It definitely worked.

Sonic was forced into consciousness quickly after the last time he drifted off though, a sting on his cheek and shouting surrounded him. “You! Is it not your duty to protect her?!” An authoritative yet old voice shouted into his face before he could blink the blurriness away from the world. What was going on?

“He got shot for her! And don’t you touch him again!” Sonic could hear Knuckles’ voice reply to the first and everything came rushing back. So this had to be Max.  _ Again. _

The king made a move to slap him again, but Sonic pulled his face back, mind still cotton. “Daddy, stop! We hadn’t even rescued him when this happened!” Sally desperately tried to reason, large cast doing nothing to help ease Maximillian’s anger. 

The King still scowled, directly staring at Sonic as the hedgehog’s mind finally, truly, caught up with what was happening. “I will do what I must! This little prick did not fulfil his duties in protecting my daughter and I’d know why!”

Sonic, on wobbly legs, stood up, ignoring the pain in his lungs and legs and side, even as Tails and Bunnie called for him to sit down. Sonic glared down at Max with a tired heat. “I haven’t eaten or drank or slept in literal days, Max. And the first thing I did after that was take a blast of chaos energy to the gut for Sal. You realize --”

The King cut him off. “And you should’ve taken another! My daughter is  _ injured _ \--!”

“So was I!” Sonic yelled, ignoring the pain that was shot through him. “It comes with the job,  _ Your Highness _ , and your daughter knows it and still signed up for it. At least she’s fighting for her people!” He could no longer ignore the pain, grimacing and grabbing at his side.  _ Chaos _ , his insides were on fire.

“ _ Don’t you dare  _ speak to me in such a tone. If you were really such a fantastic hero, you wouldn’t have been captured in the first place!” Maximilian accused. The shuttle was silent excluding small gasps that filled the air. 

Sonic was engulfed in pain and rage but chuckled in melancholic mirth. “You’re funny, you know that? I’ve nearly died for this planet multiple times. I’ve nearly died for  _ Sally _ multiple times. I’ve nearly died for  _ you _ multiple times. And every single time you’ve got something to say about how I do it or some other  _ shit _ .” There were more gasps, a few people cursing under their breath. “And you know what? I’ve had it. You have a problem with me saving people? Fine. How about I save no one?! Good luck, Max.” Sonic pushed himself passed the king’s wheelchair, and out of the shuttle. He ran off quickly, ignoring the gnawing guilt at the back of his mind. 

He ran until he couldn’t feel his legs and lungs and torso. He ran for what felt like hours, tripping over nothing. When he looked up from where he lay on the ground, he realized just how far he ran: he was just outside the limits of Robotropolis. The sun had set at some point in his running. He lay his head back down, adrenalin leaving his limbs and pain seeping back in. He heard, distantly, the familiar whirring of machines and forced himself up. He felt the landing of a mech more than he saw it. 

“Oh, ho-ho-ho-ho! What’s this? A lone, injured, rodent right in my grasp?” Eggman cackled from the inside of his mech. He looked like he wanted to say something, but choked back his words when Sonic met his gaze with a hauntedly angry look.

“I’m joining you.” Sonic said simply, walking towards the doctor seemingly without worry.

Robotnik needed a moment to process the new information he received. “What?”

Sonic realized he was limping and his vision was swimming again, but he was seething in too much bitterness to stop. “I just left everything behind and frankly, you’re my only option. I basically told all of Knothole to fuck off and save themselves. I’m injured and haven’t eaten in days. You want Knothole destroyed, and admittedly I want to mess stuff up, so. Y’know. I’m joining you, I guess.” Sonic explained, not quite knowing how to exactly explain what he was doing here. He didn’t even know that he ran here in the first place. “Also, while I’m here, I expect you to use my name.”

“Right.” Eggman replied, still taking the new information in. “Well.  _ Sonic. _ ” The name sounded new on his tongue. “It looks like you’re injured. Whatever stitches that were under those bandages have torn. Get in the eggmobile, I’ll bring you to the medic.” He finished the command with authority, still unused to the situation at hand. 

Sonic shrugged, climbing up the arm of the mech lethargically. “Yes, sir.” He replied somewhat sarcastically. Once Sonic got into the metallic sphere, he sat behind Robotnik’s seat, passing out again for the final time that day. 


	2. Art!

Some great artwork from [shuradrawz](shuradrawz.tumblr.com) on Tumblr! She's so amazingly talented and we'll be seeing more from her on more works in this series! 

**Author's Note:**

> Basically him working with Eggman originally was a total accident, but our blue boi goes with the flow.


End file.
